


The Boy With the Shattered Soul

by ClaireAndy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireAndy/pseuds/ClaireAndy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To The Boy with the shattered soul...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy With the Shattered Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little poem I whipped up for my favorite Teen Wolf character, who I love so very much.

To the boy with the shattered soul,   
We see you.  
We know the pain that courses  
through your veins,  
mixed with your blood.   
We know that scars that  
lace your body,   
reminders of the horrors   
you were forced to endure.  
We know the doubt that   
floods through your body  
everytime the boy with the  
crooked jaw line hugs you,   
or every time the girl with the  
blonde hair laughs with you.  
We see the feeling that stays,  
the feeling that you don’t deserve   
the people that you have in your life. 

You do.  
You deserve all of the friends that you have,  
you deserve all of the good on this planet.  
You don’t deserve all the things you went through.  
You don’t deserve all the memories  
of blood and tears.  
Isaacc Lahey,  
You deserve the world.   
We promise you.   
You may not think anyone notices,  
but we do.  
We see you.


End file.
